A Locked Room Q
by DramaDork1823
Summary: While Picard is trying to relax with a locked room mystery Holodeck program Q appears. Well one thing leads to the next and by the end Picard is completely relaxed. Just as Q said he would be. M/M


**AN: This takes place after Birthright part II and references the episode Tapestry. **

_Captain's Log star date 46763.24. After the business with Lieutenant Warf I felt like I needed some time to relax so I've started a new Holodeck program. It's a kind of locked room mystery based upon a board game that was based in the 1950's. It is set in New England in an old mansion. I play the character of Mr. Green. It is quite enthralling. _

"I suggest we handle this in proper military fashion. We split up and search the house." Said Colonel Mustard to the group, disbelieving that there was no one else in the house.

"Split up?" Mrs. Peacock shrilled.

"Yes." Responded Mustard. "We have very little time left so we'll split up into pairs."

"Pairs?" Professor Plum asked.

"Yes." Colonel Mustard said.

"Wait a minute. Supposed that one of us is the murder if we split up into pairs whichever one of us is left with the killer might get killed!" Plum alluded.

"Then we would have discovered who the murder is!" Mustard replied.

"But the other half of the pair would be dead." Mrs. Peacock called out.

"This is war Peacock casualties are inevitable. You can't make and omelet without breaking eggs every cook will tell you that." Mustard ranted.

"But look what happened to the cook." Mrs. Peacock sobbed.

"Colonel, are you willing to take that chance?" I asked.

"What choice have we?" He responded and there was a murmur of agreement throughout the room.

"But is dark upstairs and I am frightened of the dark. Will anyone go with me?" Asked Yvette the French maid.

"I will." Said Plum.

"I will." Said Mustard.

"No thanks." I said.

The butler Wadsworth strode across the room to the fire place while saying "I suggest we all draw lots for partners." He grabbed a handful of the long fireplace matches and we all left for the kitchen so he could cut them down. We watched him as laid out four pairs of matches then cut three of the pairs shorter. He scooped up the matches then turned his back on us so he could miss match them. He turned back to us and said "Ready? The two shortest together and the next two shortest together agreed?" We all agreed. "And I suggest the two shortest should search the cellar and so on up." He held out the matches and we all took one. I tried mine against the men in the room but no luck. I finally found my match with Yvette. The rest of the pairs were Professor Plum and Mrs. Peacock, Ms. Scarlet and Colonel Mustard, and Mrs. White and Wadsworth.

We exited the kitchen and each pair headed to their assigned floor. Yvette and I went up to the attic. We turned on the light and stopped in the door way.

"Do you want to go in front of me?" I asked.

"Absolutely not."

"Q! What are you doing here?" Q had replaced the character of Yvette with himself.

"Enjoying a good story mon capitan." I glared at Q. "Go on with the story."

"Fine." I replied then continued with the story. "I'm sure there's no one up there."

"Then you go up there first." Q replied.

"Alright."

Several minutes passed before,

"Go on I'll be right behind you." Q said.

"That's why I'm nervous." I replied.

"Then we'll go together." Q stated. We started to awkwardly climb the stairs up to the attic side by side. We finally get up to the top of the steps.

"What are you really doing here Q?" I ask.

"I told you enjoying a good story. Isn't that a good enough reason?" Q pouted. _He should really stop pouting like that. It makes it hard to concentrate_. I rub my forehead and look at Q.

"Q every time you show up you cause trouble."

"Oh I will be causing trouble just not the type that you think I will. I just merely want to have fun with you Jean Luc."

"No one else?" I was a little suspicious of Q's intent.

"Not a soul mon capitan." Q looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"I started this program so I could relax. You are no doing anything to help that right now."

"Oh Jean Luc by the time I leave you will be relaxed." He fixed his eyes on me with one of his half smiles on his face. "I forgot I am supposed to be in character and I'm not even dressed for the part." Q snaps his fingers and his clothes change to a French maids outfit. I step back slightly startled. _He really needs to get out of that ridiculous outfit in one way or another._ "Aren't you the least bit happy to see me?" I did like the excitement he always brought despite my distaste in how he did it.

But I replied to his question with "No. I am not." I tried to look angry with him.

"Your eyes betray you mon capitan."

"As do yours Q."

"You are glad I've arrived here today." He looked slight surprised at that.

"And you are nervous Q."

"Me?" He placed a hand on his chest. "Why would I be nervous? You must be seeing things."

"Q don't push it."

"I won't push it Jean Luc. I'll just push you." He placed his hand on my chest and pressed them slightly up against it. Not enough pressure to push. My breath caught at this point. Yes Q invaded my personal space countless times but he had never touched me before. I have to say that I do quite like it. What am I thinking? I shouldn't be liking this. This is Q we are talking about here.

"Get your hands off of me." I said grabbing his wrists and pushing them away.

"Ah Ah Ah mon capitan. Remember I gave you a second chance. Didn't you say yourself to Riker that you owe me a debt of gratitude?"

"So it was you then." I grumbled in response.

"And I think that debt shall be paid today." Suddenly the lights went off. I had forgotten that the program was still running. "I'm supposed to die aren't I?" Q asked nonchalantly.

"Yes I believe so." I replied.

"Just when we started having fun. Well we can't have that." Q snapped his figure and then you could hear the soft thud of a person wearing high heels walk down the attic steps. Q had restored the character of Yvette so that he wouldn't have to play the part anymore. I could hear him approach me in the dark. He placed his hand on my shoulders and caressed them and then moved his hands down my back. This caused him to stand chest to chest with me, stomach to stomach and almost nose to nose.

"Q what are you doing?"

"Nothing mon capitan." Q said as pressed our bodies closer and placed his cheek upon mine.

"Q" He didn't respond. We stood there like that for a few moments. I could feel his chest rise and fall rapidly. I could feel his quick breaths on my neck. A thought occurred to me that he was actually nervous but then again so was I. I did not pull away I liked it there and maybe even wanted more. My breath quickened as I place my hands on his hips. I could feel my heart racing as I moved my hands and let them rest on his butt. He took this as a queue to start kissing my neck softly. I leaned my head to the side to allow him more access.

Suddenly we heard a gunshot coming from down stairs. Q paused for a moment in the exploration of my neck then continued as everything went quiet. A few moments later the lights came back on. It was my turn to go down stairs but frankly I didn't want to.

"Computer freeze program." I said with some difficulty

"Good choice mon captitan." Q said softly in between kisses. I looked at Q again and I saw that he had changed back into the normal star fleet uniform he wore. Darn I would have liked taking off that French maid outfit for him.

Q's hands found the zipper to my shirt and pulled it down slowly.

"Why are we doing this Q?" I gasped as cold air hit my back.

"Because it feels good _Jean Luc_." He said in my ear. My name sounded tantalizing on his lips and it made me shiver slightly. He removed my hands from him then slid my shirt off. My hands reached up to his neck and I unzipped his shirt a little bit to allow his head through and I pulled his shirt over his head and let it land on the floor. I grabbed him and forced him closer so close that I could feel his bare chest up against my own. I looked him in the eyes then kissed him hard on the lips. Those lips that were inches from my ear countless times. Those lips that I always wanted to conquer. Those pink full lips that are now mine. I tried slipping my tongue in his mouth but he pulled away.

"Are we in a rush mon capitan?" Q asked.

"No. I don't think so." I replied formally.

"Then may I continue?" Q asked as he motioned to me. I curtly nodded.

He approached and looked at me for a moment them kissed me softly on the lips. He kissed my chin then my jaw. Then he worked his way back onto my neck this time nibbling as he went along. He continued farther down and I feel him nip at my collar bone. He licked the center of chest the continued sideways to a nipple. He grabbed it between his teeth and nibbled lightly.

"Oh Q." I moaned.

"You like that Jean Luc?" He said softly and I gave a noise of consent. "Very well." He said slowly. He did the same thing to my other nipple. I grasped his shoulders and dug my fingers into them. His nibbling became harder and rougher as he moved down my chest to my stomach. By the time he had reached my belly button I was shaking with pleasure. "You like a little pain don't you mon capitan." Q said in his normal drawl. I said nothing in response. "I'll take that as a yes."

He unzipped my pants and pulled them downward. I kicked of my shoes and stepped out of my pants. Q took his finger nails and pinched the bulge in my boxers.

"Oh God Q." I squeezed his shoulders even tighter. "More." I begged. He stepped closer to me and started kissing me. He slipped his tongue in not long after and then started rubbing my cock through my boxers in response to my plea. Occasionally I could feel the sharpness of a fingernail and every time it made me gasp. He finally pulled down my boxers and I stepped out of them.

He got down on his knees then he ran his fingernails up and down my shaft and contemplated, "What should I do next?" He kept on stroking me as he pondered this and my knees kept on getting weaker with each stroke soon his shoulders became a form of support so I wouldn't fall. "Ah." He said. "I know exactly what I'm going to do."

He placed his mouth on my cock. His warm mouth was almost too much. He nipped my tip then started to move his mouth back and forth. Every now and again I would feel his teeth rub up against my shaft. It was soon becoming too much. I couldn't handle this much longer.

"Q."

"Mmhmm." He groaned.

"I about to…" I was lost for word as my pleasure increased. I was coming whether Q wanted me to or not. I dug my nails into his shoulders and I felt his mouth fill with my cum. He swallowed it easily.

"My, my you taste good mon capitan." He said and stood up. I looked downward and I could see his own pleasure pushing up against his pants. He saw my gaze and stripped down. I got down on my knees to take him into my mouth but he pulled me back up. "No, no Jean Luc. Not yet." Q looked around and he found an armless chair in which he sat upon. "Come here Jean Luc." He patted his lap. He pushed his arousal down as I straddled him. I felt it pushing up against my butt but I left it there. He pulled my closer to him. "My. My _Jean Luc_ you are still very hard." He said but he did not touch my cock. Instead his placed his lips upon mine and moved his tongue in quickly. Soon our hands started to wander. His found my butt while mine found his chest. I rubbed it and gently played with his nipples. He squeezed my butt.

He lifted me up with more strength then I knew he had and he place me on his dick then he entered me roughly. We both broke our kiss to gasp momentarily. His hands were now on my hips and he moved them in rhythm to his thrusts. Our lips stayed locked. It seemed he enjoyed playing with my tongue. His thrusts became more frantic and desperate. He removed one of his hands from my butt and placed it on my cock. He pumped in time with his thrusts. He soon came and I followed shortly after.

When we finished getting dressed Q said,

"We should do this more often mon capitan."

"I agree."

"Well then all you have to do is say the word and I'll be there." He gave me one of his smiles then disappeared in a flash.

"Computer end program and save." I walked out of the Holodeck and headed to my quarters. What I need is a cold shower. Q was right though I was relaxed just a little warm.


End file.
